Ylisse High
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Ava transfers to Ylisse High School and begins to partake in the school's rivalry with Plegia High. When push comes to shove, will Ava be able to help The Shepherds win the basketball competition against The Barbarians, or is she just no use to them after all? [Awakening High School AU]


**Greetings, School!**

The halls of Ylisse High School were empty. The only students inside building were those who belonged to after school activities, and as such were in their respective places. Principal Emmeryn sat in her office with a transfer student, explaining the ins and outs of the school. The young transfer student sat looking at her, terrified. She had already spent two of her years at Plegia High, and although she was not very attached to her school – she felt like a traitor. What if she went to one of the schools games and saw her old friends? Almost every student at Plegia High took great offense to Ylisse students – would they begin to treat her that way as well?

"Ava? Is everything alright?" Principal Emmeryn asked.

"Oh-oh! I…I am alright, really. This is just…a lot to take in…" Ava stammered. It was stupid to worry about what her old friends might do. If they would rather treat her like crap because she goes to the rival school she would want no part of them.

Emmeryn smiled. "Would you like a tour of our establishment? If you go to the front desk Vice Principal Phila would be more than happy to show you around."

Ava followed the principal out of her office and was instantly greeted by the silver-haired vice principal. Following her lead, Ava walked the halls learning where all the types of classrooms were. In the center of the entire building was the common area, which doubled as a cafeteria when the time permitted. The halls to the west of the commons held the English, Foreign Language, and Job related courses. On the east side of the commons were the Maths, Sciences, Histories, and Art related classes. And directly attached to the commons, to the north, was the gymnasium.

Phila opened the gym doors to reveal that the majority of the floor was dedicated to a basketball court. However, they were not alone.

"The Shepherds is Ylisse's pride and joy. They are our basketball team, having gone to the state championships every year." Vice Principal Phila explained, as she and Ava watched the basketball team practice. "They are coached by Mr. Basilio, an upper level History teacher here at Ylisse High. You might take one of his classes this year."

"Vice Principal Phila, why is the team practicing? Hasn't the school year just started?" Ava inquired.

"Mr. Basilio believes in…over coaching. These students are from the team last year. He hopes that more students who can play at the Varsity level would join them so he can assess them before tryouts."

"Do you…do you think if they would mind if I watched them?" Ava asked. When she noticed Phila giving her a strange look she added "I find basketball to be very interesting! I would love to see their strategy…"

"I doubt they would mind. I suggest sitting on the bleachers so you can be out of their way. If this is what you wish to do, I will return to the office. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Vice Principal Phila left the gymnasium as Ava walked towards the bleachers. Obviously the entire team wasn't practicing, but a few were. She watched a blond man exchange basketballs with a …was that a girl? Ava couldn't tell, but the red haired player seemed to have a bit of a chest. There was two other men practicing – well, the blue haired guy was practicing while the brunet one was retrieving the basketballs. _Maybe the brunet guy would be able to practice if the blue haired guy would actually land a shot_, Ava thought.

"You just need to keep practicing." Ava overheard the brunet guy say. She rolled her eyes; it was obvious that the blue haired man wasn't standing in his 'sweet spot'. He kept shooting, and missing, while the brunet man ran around with the balls.

Ava couldn't stand it any longer – this man was not going to make a basket. "Excuse me? May I have a minute?"

All the basketballs immediately dropped to the floor as everyone in the gym turned to look at Ava, much to her dismay – she had only wanted the attention of the blue haired man.

"Uh…yeah? How can I help you?" He looked surprised to see Ava, probably because no one had noticed she entered the gym.

"You should figure out which angle is best for you. You could branch out from there once you find your 'sweet spot'."

He nodded and started to move around the court. Ava could hear the brunet boy muttering something along the lines of 'like she would know anything'. She shook her head. It was common knowledge. Sure practice makes perfect, but you've first got to find where your strengths lie.

The blue haired boy made his first shot – missed. He moved to another spot – missed. In the final spot he stood in he made the basket, and his teammates clapped – except the brunet.

"Thanks…uh…" The blue haired boy walked over to Ava, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new?"

Ava brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Ava, and yes, I'm new."

"Oh cool. The names Chrom." He held out his hand and shook Ava's, "What school did you previously go to?"

"Um….you don't want to know…" People and their crazy rivalries… she didn't want any part in it.

"Sure I do!" Chrom smiled. "I'd like to know who we stole our new manager from!"

"…Plegia High School."

The brunet boy quickly pulled Chrom aside. "We mustn't trust her! She's one of _them_!"

"Peace, Frederick! She's one of The Shepherds now!"

Frederick threw his hands up, made a noise, and walked back towards the locker room. Ava looked on, unsure of how miffed she was towards him. I mean, he didn't know her – how could he be so mean?

"I'm really sorry…I don't know what's gotten into him…" Chrom apologized.

"It's okay…some people are just really into school rivalries and all that…"

"Still...it wasn't very nice of him. I'll make sure he apologizes to you." He smiled and started walking towards the locker room. "It was nice meeting you!"

Ava waved goodbye. "It was nice meeting you too!"

Ava knew that Frederick would not come in to apologize, and so she didn't wait around to see if he would. She had to get home and prepare dinner – and wait for the hours to tick down until she could come back to Ylisse High as a student.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I've decided to let you guys know before hand - all pairings have been chosen (based off of me and my sister's playthrough of Awakening). Please be respectful of the pairings I have chosen and I will be respectful of yours - this means do NOT tell me why my pairings are "wrong" or "stupid"...because guess what - they're not. My pairings have just as much value as yours because everybody can be paired with everyone else and each have their good points and their bad ones.**

**On another note, Ava is the representation of the Avatar/My Unit/Robin. The reason she's called Ava and not Robin is because a) Ava is short for Avatar, which is what she is, and b) our avatar's name started with an A, so it helps me not get confused :P**

**Other than that, please enjoy the story!**


End file.
